Seeds of the Future Chatper Two
by Wolf of the Crescent Moon
Summary: Yahiko and Kenji are in Kyoto but when stepping out for some air and dinner Yahiko meets the number two not man but woman and fights hard but the fight is interrupted by...Sano? He says he'll end the fight but how will it end? You won't wanna miss it!


Seeds of the Future

Chapter 2: Return and End of the Mastery of two layers

Yahiko and Kenji arrived in Kyoto two days later. Kenji had promised his mom that he would return. He remembered what his father had pulled him aside for before he left. "Now Kenji you are sure to come upon strong enemies in Kyoto. You are to use this." he said handing Kenji a sword. He pulled it out. "A reverse blade sword!" he said. "Where? How? Yahiko has yours!" he said stammering. Kenshin smiled and said "Well you see I had one before that. The famous swordsmith as a thank you gift for saving his son from shishio in that time. He reforged it." Kenji took it and said "I guess this means I'm supposed to follow your no killing principle and vow." he said. Kenshin got a serious look on his face and said "Listen if you learned hitten mitsurugi style then you have the power to kill almost anyone in this country. You have to obtain the wisdom in order to use that power. When this is over I'm sure you'll have the wisdom. Kenshin said and left.

"You awake?" yahiko said as he got them a room at the inn. Kenji snapped awake instantly and said "Yeah just thinking." Yahiko had recovered mostly from his injuries. Now that they had a room Yahiko decided to go get some air. He had a standard goodby from tsubame. She smiled and waved with tears in her eye's. With the usual "Don't get killed." He was out and he decided to check out the Shiro Beko and see how miss Tae was doing. She smiled and welcomed him in and gave him a free meal. He was eating and thinking of their next move. "We're finished here, we have no way to find these people. Enless we go to their political organization's headquarters." he muttered. "That won't be nescisary, you won't get close anyway." a woman said leaning in close to him. She wore a bright pink kimono and pulled out a ninja star and made a swipe for Yahiko's neck. He dove back as a small red line appeared on his neck and a little blood leaked out. "Ohh shoot I missed." she said as he kicked the table at her. She ducked and threw some more shuriken at him. "Dang, Kaoru didn't go over long range combat very much with a sword." he said ducking and barely dodging them. "However as long as she stays back I can dodge and she can't do anything." he said.

"That is where you are wrong." she said leaping forward and swiping a star across his arm. Yahiko gasped not used to this combat. She swept for his feet but he leapt back in time. He dove through a window hoping to take the fight into an alley outside. She flew down at him from the roof above. He ran up the wall to meet her and she threw more shuriken. Yahiko stopped them with a broad swing of his sword however he was now open. She aimed for his heart but him kneeing her forced the star just under his heart instead. They fell to the ground her on top of him. "Only one woman is allowed on top of me! Plus it should it be the other way around!" Yahiko yelled but she pinned him down to the ground. She threw his sword away and was about to bring the star down onto his heart. He struggled to get up but she pinned him down. "Beat by a girl. How sad." she said and brought the star down. A white blur and she was slammed against the wall. Yahiko had his eyes closed ready for his time to die. It seems thats the way it is when you use a sword and have power, you are ready to die. Kenshin was that way until found that the will to live was stronger than anything.

Yahiko got up to see who had saved him. He gasped, a 41 one year old Sansuke stood there. The girl was pinned with both arms. She kicked him and ran down the alley 20 feet and turned threw 5 stars then charged right behind them. Sanosuke smiled at Yahiko and asked fast. "Is Megumi alive?" Yahiko knodded astonished knowing the stars were comming. He winked and said "Tell her I love her and I'm sorry I ran away." he said and ran for the stars. "Sano! No! I can block them and stop her!" he said. Sano blocked three stars with his left arm and took one in each shoulder then aimed for her head "FUTAI NOKI WAMI!" he yelled and cracked her skull as she plunged two stars, one into each lung. He coughed up blood but he did what he intended. "Yahiko, go to the political headquarters of the Tiger Clan. You'll find the #1 there. Tell Kenshin and Kaoru I said hi." and those were his final words as he fell over dead on top of the dead girl. Yahiko was enraged and he repaired his damaged to Shiro Beko. He shook Mrs. Tae's hand with a tear in his eye at how he had lost a friend. A cop recognized Sano's body and spat on it. "Idiot shoulda stayed in the main land." Yahiko walked over to with rage in his eye and was about to draw a blade on him yelling, however Kenji found him and put a hand on his shoulder which stopped him. Yahiko full of rage turned to Kenji but the cop eye'd his blade and came down with a blade yelling "Die lawbreaker!" Yahiko turned and said "Self defense." as he drew his sword so fast and knocked the cop through the alley and out the other side. Yahiko not satisfied sheathed his sword and turned to Kenji. "We need to go the Tiger Clan headquarters. Thats where we stop this." he said and they turned and walked towards their final destination of Kyoto...

To be concluded in Chapter Three: Ultimate Teamwork! Three enter but will even two leave?

Sorry it took so long to get the second part up but chapter three will be posted much faster I promise. Please review even if you hated it.


End file.
